Stars and Wrapping Paper
by budgie-alison
Summary: Maybe it was too sappy, but when Liara saw it in the shop she had thought of Shepard.


Liara checks the date again, just to be sure. She's checked it too many times over the past few weeks but yes, today is still Shepard's birthday. It hasn't changed since the last time she checked, which was about ten minutes ago.

According to her sources, humans normally wrapped their birthday presents in the aptly-named _wrapping paper,_ but paper is hard to get without paying ridiculous amounts to Steve. He would sell it at the price he can buy it for, but it would take too long and besides, he's not supposed to be buying floral-printed paper, he buys guns. He didn't say that, but Liara didn't want to trouble him. They were all too busy, now.

So she had done the next best thing and searched the extranet for pictures of flowers. She'd found ones from Earth called forget-me-nots and liked the name. After she'd printed the picture she wrapped up the box and left it sitting balanced on her desk. But then Shepard could see it there, so she moved it to her bedside table. Then into the drawer in the bedside table. Then under the bed. Then she took it out, wrapped it in a blanket, and stuffed it back under the bed.

She was fairly certain that EDI saw, but she never said anything.

And now, the present is in her hands and she's trying to find the courage to take it up to Shepard's cabin. Shepard had asked her to come with her on the last mission, but Liara had declined. Being the Shadow Broker came in handy when it came to excuses. Shepard, Garrus and James had just come back from the Citadel and Shepard's probably talking to Hackett or someone right now.

Liara could sneak up into Shepard's room, leave the present there and then she'd never know who gave it to her. Maybe that would be better.

Tali had said the present was fine, but that didn't stop Liara from worrying about it. She had never seen Shepard wear any jewellery. It was only a simple necklace, with a jewel attached that winked like a star.

Maybe it was too sappy, but when Liara saw it in the shop she had thought of Shepard.

Was it too much for a birthday present? That would be preferable to it being too small a gift. It was hard to judge exactly how big a deal birthdays were for humans, in her research Liara had found expectations seemed to vary hugely. Chakwas had said all she wanted was good company and some brandy, but Ashley had gone on about when she was a child and had had birthday parties. Did Shepard want a party? Was she expecting a party? Liara didn't think so, but then she didn't think Ashley would have wanted one either.

She grips the present in her hands. She'll quickly go to Shepard's cabin and leave it there, that's what she'll do. Then if Shepard asks, she can feign ignorance.

The elevator is quiet. The doors open and Shepard isn't there. Liara breathes out. She opens the door to Shepard's cabin and finds it empty, too. Liara half-runs to the bed and is about to place the gift on the quilt when Shepard enters the room.

'Shepard,' Liara says and quickly holds the present behind her back with one hand.

'Hey,' Shepard half-sighs as she leans against the wall and pulls off a boot. 'How did your Broking go?'

'I don't think it's called Broking,' Liara says, then sees Shepard's grin. 'Was everything alright at the Citadel?'

Shepard nods and Liara notices the skin around her eyes is darker than usual. Shepard hadn't slept well the night before and now it shows. 'I thought you'd still be in your office.' She pulls off the other boot. 'I was going to come down once I'd cleaned the sweat off.' She peels off her clothes and leaves them in a pile in front of her bathroom door.

'I can come back later, if you like,' Liara says, tightening her fingers around the present. The paper crinkles but Shepard doesn't appear to notice.

Shepard steps into her bathroom and leans against the doorjamb. 'You don't want to join me?' A finger traces the inside of one of her thighs.

Liara is far too nervous about the gift to even consider joining her.

When Liara doesn't reply, Shepard turns on the shower. 'I'll be two seconds, hold on.'

Sitting on the very edge of the couch, Liara tries not to think about what Shepard will say. She might like it. Liara taps her fingers against the present and stares at the fish tank that dominates the room. The fish swim like there's no resistance at all, they could just as easily be flying in there. A flick of a fin and they can be halfway across the huge tank.

Soon, Shepard emerges from the now-steamy bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. She's wearing a loose t-shirt over some track pants.

'Whatcha got there?' she asks as she walks down the stairs and sees what is in Liara's hands.

Liara stands up too fast and holds out the present. 'For your birthday.'

Shepard puts the towel down and takes the package. She sits and Liara follows her, their knees touching.

'I like blue,' Shepard says, unwrapping the paper delicately. It's not often that Liara sees her like this. Her movements are harsh and purposeful and though she can be gentle, Liara has never seen _delicate._

Liara is glad that she cannot blush like humans do. She didn't even make the connection with the colour.

Shepard pulls out the box and Liara can't decide if she should look at Shepard's face or not. What if she doesn't like it? What if she's disappointed?

And then the box is open and Liara quickly turns her gaze to her own hands. Oh Goddess, why did she get jewellery?

When she looks up, Shepard isn't looking at her. The necklace is in her palm and she moves it from side to side, the jewel shining in the cabin lights.

'Liara,' Shepard says, her voice quiet. 'Thank you. No one's ever given me jewellery before.'

Liara wants to laugh with relief. 'So you like it?'

Shepard nods and turns so her back is to Liara. She holds up the necklace. 'Can you put it on for me?'

The ends of the necklace clip together and Liara lets the chain rest against Shepard's neck. Her skin is warmer than usual from the shower and she smells like her shampoo, different from the crew's, not as fruity.

Shepard turns back around and smiles, fingering the jewel.

Liara finally begins to relax. She takes Shepard's hand. 'Happy birthday.'


End file.
